IM Chatting Part two in the weathering the storm seires
by Nurserygirl
Summary: Randy wants to ask Buffy a question. John wants to talk to Willow, What's wrong with Buffy? And who Is the BritishHughHefner? This follows Weathering the storm I recommend you read that first. Please let me know if this uploaded right. Sometimes my formatting gets messed up in the uploading process.


Tile: IM Chatting

Sequal to Weather the storm: ReVamped.

No spoilers here.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own no-one. Joss and Vince own all.

I recommend you read Weathering the storm first. I had to re-edit this since IM form is not allowed, and I honestly think that this turned out better than the other one. So enjoy.

Randy: The ViperStrikes (TVS)

John : Thebeltlesschamp (TBC)

Buffy: Chosenforlife (CFL)

Willow: Embereyedgoddess (EeG)

Randy Orton was not giddy, wrestlers do not get giddy. He was... hyped up. Yeah that is what he was in no way was he giddy.

He was on a bus on his way to the next show, turning on his laptop so he could talk to his girlfriend. A loud snore sounded from behind him Glancing back he snickered, if he were to tell Undertaker that he snored he would surly end up in the receiving end of a tombstone. Deciding it was best not to say anything to the big man Randy turned back toward his computer.

A grin spread across his face as he signed onto his chat program. In just a few seconds he would be talking to his girlfriend.

_**The Viperstrikes is now on line.**_

_**The BeltlessChamp is now on line. **_

Randys smile dropped as he saw that his girlfriend wasn't online. He shrugged when he saw that John was on though.

**The ViperStrikes: Hey John **

**The BeltlessChamp: Hey Randy. How're things your way?**

**TVS: Not bad. Just wishing Buffy would get online. **

**TBC: Yeah, I haven't talked with Willow in about two weeks cause of work. Is it wrong to wish we were all still holed up riding out a storm?**

**TVS: Lol no I wish the same thing at times.**

**TBC: I'm thinking of inviting Willow to come visit me on the road.**

**TVS: Yeah? Me too...I mean with Buffy not Willow. Your girl is cool and all but I want mine.**

John looked up the feeling that he was being watched. He glanced over and saw one of the rookies giving him the creepiest stare he had ever been on the receiving end of.

John looked back down at his laptop but glanced back up only for the rookie to still be giving him what Willow would call 'Stalker eyes'. Oh he was so gonna go to the PR with that.

**TBC: Hey man, have you told anyone about them? I've been getting odd looks from alot of the roaster.**

After reading Johns inquiry Randy looked up just into to see Santino grinning at him like a mad man. He was seriously creeping Randy out right now.

**TVS: No. But now that you mention it I've been getting weird looks too.**

**TBC: Our co-workers are all insane.**

**TVS: Yep **

_**Chosenforlife is now on line**_

**TVS: BABY! **

**CFL: ? Uh hi?**

**TBC: Lol you're such a idiot, scared your girl!**

**TVS: Shut up John **

**TBS: Make me.**

**TVS: I will next time I see you**

**TBS: Ooh Like I'm afraid of you, bring it on Orton**

**TVS: Baby you still there? You're very quite. **

**CFL: Who are you two? **

Randy raised an eyebrow at the screen. His girlfriend was blonde but she wasn't that blonde, maybe she suffered some form of amnesia.

**TBC:?**

**TVS:?**

**TVS: Did you hit your head Buffy? It's Randy your boyfriend.**

**TBC: Yeah and John your best friends boyfriend. **

**CFL:? **

**TVS: This isn't funny Buffy. It's Randy. Randy Orton?**

**TBC: And John. John Cena.**

**CFL:? WHAT!?**

Randy looked at the screen a puzzled look. Surely Buffy was just goofing around. She couldn't have forgotten about them, could she have?

**TVS:?**

**TBC:?**

_**Embereyedgoddess is now online.**_

**TBC: Willow?**

**EeG: Yes John? **

**TBC: Oh thank god. Has Buffy hit her head? She don't know who we are.**

**EeG: Yes I do too know who you are you crazy wrestler person! Buffy **

Okay so if Buffy was with Willow.. Randy thought.

**TVS: Wait if you're with Willow then who is on your account?**

**EeG: There is someone on Buffys account?.. oh wait I see. DAWN! **

**CFL: I'm telling GILES!**

_**Chosenforlife has logged out. **_

Randy tilted his head to the side. Alright that was just weird. Who was Dawn, had Buffy spoken of her before?

**TVS: Who's Dawn and why was she on your account?**

**EeG: My soon to be dead little sister, and she was probably being nosy Buffy **

**TBC: Is there anyway for you to log on to your account so I can chat with my girl too? **

**EeG: Sorry John but we only have the one computer right now. Dawn stole Buffys which is how she was on her account, she is suppose to be doing homework. Plus we aren't anywhere near the house right now.**

**TBC: :( **

**TVS: I agree with John this is gonna be a strange conversation with both of you on the same account.**

**EeG: Sorry )Both( **

John jumped in so he could ask Willow something.

**TBC: Hey babe? **

**EeG: yeah? **

**TBC: um, i was wondering..**

**EeG: yes?**

**TBC: I was wondering if you would want to come visit me on the road for a few weeks?**

**EeG: YES! **

**BUFFY!**

**What?**

**Stop answering for me!**

**But you know you want to go.**

**That don't mean you have to answer a question MY Boyfriend asked ME for me.**

**? That made my head hurt.**

Blinking his eyes Randy let out a cross between and laugh and groan. That really had been a strange conversation, and why were they arguing as they typed? He just knew John was now starting at his screen too.

**TVS: Ditto**

**TBC: ^ what he said.**

**EeG: To answer your question yes John I would love to. **

**TBC: Great. **

_**BritishHughHefner has logged on**_

**BHH: Buffy?**

**EeG: GILES!? What are you doing on a computer you hate them!**

**BHH: Dawn signed me on**

**EeG: Of course she did**

**BHH: What is this I hear about you and Willow having ONLINE boyfriends? That is extremely dangerous. Plus they are impersonating wrestlers? That is just beyond pathetic. you two need to cut all ties with these two immediately.**

**EeG: Um. Giles? **

**BHH: Yes Buffy?**

**EeG: this is Willow. Buffy is on her way over there to kill Dawn. **

**BHH: OH dear lord!**

**BritishHughHefner has logged off**

Randy was once again staring at the screen bewildered. What the crap was that about, and now Buffy was nowhere near a computer so he couldn't ask her to come visit. John got to ask his girlfriend but Randy wasn't able to ask his own girl. That sucked.

**TVS: ?**

**TBC: ?**

**EeG: that was our mentor.**

**TVS: the one with the sucky car?**

**EeG: lol yep**

Oh that made seance now. Randy thought.

**TBC: Why does his screen name say BritishHughHefner?**

**EeG: lmbo he was unemployed for a while during our freshmen year of collage and well Buffy called him out on it one time calling him Hugh Hefner.**

**TVS: Hey Willow?**

**EeG: Yes Randy?**

**TVS: Do you think Buffy would want to come visit me on the road?**

**EeG: Yes..yes she would. **

After Willow gave her answer for Buffy, which it seemed only fair since Buffy had answered for her, Randy decided to let John and Willow chat alone. He said his goodbyes and signed off.

**Snippet from the next part in the series: **

**"Randal Keith Orton what in the world!" **

**"How do you feel about a road trip?" he asked a bright smile on his face. **


End file.
